A Lovely Rose
by Rosey93
Summary: Brad Burns, a kick-boxer, fells in love with the Japanese woman Aoi Umenokouji who hates him for his arrogant selfishness attitude, what's gonna happen next? Brad/Aoi
1. It feels like the first time

Long time ago a flash back coming to the young brave Japanese woman called (Aoi Umenokouji), a student in the 20th, she was fighting someone who has pretty skills & he was about to beat her, his name is (Brad Burns), An Italian kick-boxer who used to hang out with company of some girls after his matches, he's also in the 20th, so handsome that every women wants to be with him, in the middle of the fight, (Brad) get closer to (Aoi) & surrounds her in a cell, they look at each other deeply as his lips was about to be connected to hers, she kicks in his groin, making him pain, he felt with rage & furious & took her out by a big punch, the bell rings as the people shouting & cheering for the Italian champion, the announcer start to say who is the winner:

The Announcer: The winner is….. (Brad Burns)!

As (Aoi) looking at him with a lot of anger & swore to take her revenge by force, while (Brad) celebrating his victory with some bunch of girls.

* * *

& Now, It's in Tokyo, the sky is pure, & the weather is cool, not too hot nor cold, & there is a view of a normal house of (Akira Yuki), The Former Champion & childhood friend of (Aoi), his father & (Aoi)'s father are old friends, (Aoi) was in love with him a long time ago, but she felt that (Akira) changed a lot since he met another woman, it was (Pai Chan), she went to visit him with sorrow….

(Akira Yuki): Hey, (Aoi).

(Aoi Umenokouji) "sorrow": Hey, (Akira).

(Akira Yuki) "concerned": What's wrong with you? Are you ok? What happened? Did you win or what?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry & crying": That bastard (Brad) made me loose for the second time, why… why… why? Why's this happening to me? He's nothing but a looser & a womanizer.

(Akira Yuki): (Brad Burns)?! I thought he's a good guy.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": (AKIRA)!

(Akira Yuki): Ok ok I'm sorry I was just… 'sigh'… at least next time you're going to defeat him for sure.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": Not just this…. I'm not leaving him alone when I see his face… I will take my revenge & kill him.

She was about to leave but he stopped her & grabbed her arm with force…...

(Akira Yuki): (Aoi), don't you ever think about it, you hear me? First this is just a fight, ends with a handshake, I'll tell you something… remember that guy (Goh Hinogami)? He was invincible but having no heart, when he beat me, I shook his hands & told him that was a good match, although he refused it, call it a pathetic thing, but that's the truth, I never been thinking about revenge, (Aoi)... & second, This is going to destroy your life & thinking all the time about revenge, what's the benefit of it? Ha? Tell me.

She didn't say anything & her head was down, a few seconds she rises her head & keeping away from his strong hand, she left his house & walked away, that was a goodbye to him, realizing that he cared about her as a little sister, & she knew about his relationship with (Pai) since the beginning of the tournament, A Chinese actress, she decided to leave & moving in her old house over the roof.

* * *

As for (Brad) The Champion, he won another fight against someone a celebrating with some girls, the view was in a strip club, some people dancing, some people drinking, & some other talking, he was away from his homeland in Italy, careless about his parents cause he's too famous & they want his money, they want him the best & choose the best girl not poor, but rich having a lot of money.

(Eileen), A Chinese girl & closest friend with (Pai) & (Aoi), she was in the competition but she lost & became the 5th, (Brad) invited her as he invited any girl & hang out with him, (Aoi) was disguised, covering her face & wearing like a Bedouin, so not let anybody see her including (Brad)...

(Brad Burns): Hey, girl, What's up?

(Eileen): I'm fine & you?

(Brad Burns) "drunk": Smookin' Dookin' fine baby, you never told me you're inviting your friend, Who is this beautiful lady?

(Eileen): Uhhhhhh… Oh that's (A...).

(Aoi) hit her leg harder so no one knows her real name...

(Eileen): Ouch! "laughing a little bit", nice push sista, this is (Alisha).

(Brad Burns): "laughing Harder", It's ok, but don't you realize that this name is English not Chinese a little bit, anyway it doesn't matter nice to meet you, lady.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry":…

(Brad Burns): Is she not talking?

(Eileen): She just….. uhhhhhh… not having a mood….. I mean….. she's not talking actually.

She was about to get away but was interrupted by (Lion Rafale), (Brad)'s rival, he lost to him & became 7th…..

(Lion Rafale): I don't know why are you hanging out with this guy? He's a looser.

(Brad Burns): Look, man, Why don't you shut your mouth & get the hell outta her?

(Lion Rafale) "smirking": Fine, You asked for it.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "whispering to (Eileen)": Let's go, I can't stand it.

(Eileen) "whispering": Ok ok fine, let's go. 'normal talking', uhhhhhhh I gotta go, cause my sister wants to go home.

(Brad Burns): Come on, ladies, please stay, this guy will never disturb us again.

(Eileen): I know, but really my sister wants to go home immediately.

(Brad Burns): Ok, if you insist, see you later, ladies.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "humming angrily": Curse on you, asshole!

(Eileen) "angry": Seriously, (Aoi)? This is ridiculous! I know what are you doing & I won't let you do this.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": This is none of your business, Ok? I can take care of myself!

(Eileen) "shouting": Fine, you want that? Go for it!

(Eileen) left the building as (Aoi) looks on, so sad for losing her best friend just for revenge, (Brad) continued his fun with the girls….

(Girl 1): who is this Japanese woman you fought against?

He was frozen for a moment...

(Brad Burns): Oh, Her? she's just a loser.

As soon as (Aoi) heard that she felt with rage, more & more...

(Brad Burns) "continued": But seriously... I never thought about having a fight against a woman nor a girl like (Eileen), she's nice but she's not like the other girls.

(Girl 2): Who? (Eileen)?

(Girl 3): Or that Japanese woman?

(Girl 1): Idiots! Of course he's talking about this Japanese girl, Hello!

(Girl 2): We didn't ask you bitch!

(Girl 3): Yeah this is none of your business, whore!

The girls stood up on the couch & they start fighting & (Brad) was trying to calm the ladies.

(Brad Burns): Ladies! Ladies! Pleeeeease!

Suddenly while (Aoi) was watching him someone pushed her by mistake & apologized to her, the scarf on her face was dropped, so is the outfit, & the real of her appears, wearing a Japanese tuxedo, all the girls stopped fighting & looked to (Brad) as he was stunned when he looked at her straight & got up on his couch, she started to run away from him while he's chasing her, she fell on the ground in the middle of the street, & coming truck was about to hit her when (Brad) told her to watch out but she didn't move...

(Brad Burns): LOOK OUT!

So he pushed her out of the street & save her life, the two fall on the grass rolling & rolling, till they stopped, the place was in the garden, in the middle of the square…

(Brad Burns): Are you ok?

(Aoi Umenokouji): Yeah, I…

The two began to look at each other silently, like they met for the first time of their lives, he was grabbing both of her arms by his both hands & landing on her body, he was about to kiss her but again the same thing happened but different, this time she hit him in his stomach, & she ran away

(Aoi Umenokouji): I'll get my revenge on you, (Brad)! You hear me?!

(Brad Burns): What's your name?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": I won't tell you if you died!

(Brad Burns) "stunning": Ha?!

* * *

**I know it looks stupid & but i ship Brad/Aoi a lot**

**Hope you guys like it & give me your reviews ^_^**


	2. Hurtful Memories

The next morning in (Brad)'s fancy apartment, he was sleeping & someone was waking him up, he thought it was her, the girl who met her & saved her life, this time it wasn't her, it was his loyal waiter (Franko), he's in the 60th, short a little bit, wearing glasses, he was serving his family 27 years ago, his parents hired him to track their son wherever he goes with some guards, he was traveling with him everywhere or anywhere he likes to go…

(Franko): Wake up, signore, it's breakfast time.

(Brad Burns): Oh man, What time is it?

(Franko): It's 9:00 AM, sir.

(Brad Burns): 9 AM?! Let me sleep just a few moments.

(Franko): You know your parent's schedule….

(Brad Burns) "angry": My parents this, my parents that, Would you please shut the fuck up, (Franko), you know I sleep whatever I do, I eat whatever I eat in ANYTIME, I go anywhere anytime I want, ok?, so don't you ever talk to me about my fucking parents!

Since he shouted on his waiter, (Franko) felt so sad a walked away...

(Brad Burns) "sorrow": Look man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…. (Franko)?!

He woke up & went to search for his waiter, he was shocked when he saw him unconscious, he demanded room services to call an ambulance, & took him to the hospital, the big shock was that (Franko) is having a lung cancer & a heart attack, (Brad) Felt so sorry for him, regretting for what he did to him lately, he went to see him but the doctors abandoned him cause his health is not accepting any guest or more, he saw him in pain & sorrow, his head was letting down & sitting on the floor, sad & suffering, he hated his parents for this, forcing him to choose anything further than kick boxing cause it's dangerous & also it's ruining their reputations, he had a flash back when he was 15 years old...

_The view of his past, where his father, a businessman, working on his laptop for his project, while his mother, who spoiled him in every step he takes, busy with her friends doing some talking about fashion in the garden of their fancy house like a castle, they called (Fashion Club), all she cares is her jewels, her dressing, and also ruining her son's life, he doesn't have any friends nor cousins to be with, or even a sister or a brother, that's why he's considered in his school the spoiled son..._

_(Brad Burns): Dad, Can I train myself kick boxing, it's an awesome sport &….._

_(Brad's dad) "interrupting": Son, I told you there's no time for this, I want you when I die to be in my corner, who's gonna be responsible of all my work I do, I do this for you both, you & your mum._

_(Brad Burns): But…._

_(Brad's dad): No buts, you heard me, or else I'll prevent you from inheriting me._

_This moment was disappointing him a lot, & he decided to do in his mind what he wanted to do, & later when he came back lately, his mum saw him with some blood in his face, she was terrified, she grabbed his arm strongly & wounded the injury, his father came with a belt to punish him for disobeying him, hitting in his back all the time & his mother was crying hysterically, seeing her son doing all this, for that he stopped training kick boxing for a couple of years…_

_The view was faded when a security told him to get out of here._

* * *

In the afternoon, at 6:00 PM, at (Aoi)'s old house, doing some hobby called ikebana, & an old drunk guy called (Shun Di), & a better skill with some martial arts, he looked at her when he saw doing her thing with sorrow…

(Shun Di) "concerned": Is everything ok, dear?

(Aoi Umenokouji): Yeah, everything is ok, master.

(Shun Di): You look like someone annoyed you or something.

(Aoi Umenokouji): Master, with all due respect, you don't have to be worry about me.

(Shun Di) "suspect": I know what you'll gonna do, believe me dear, I'm a mind reader, you're gonna kill that guy who cause you to lose the title, Am I right? Ha?!

(Aoi Umenokouji) "worried": What?! Master, you know me well, I won't do anything of these, this is forbidden!

(Shun Di): But not forbidden for someone who tries to kill you not the opposite... you're a liar, (Aoi)... I can't imagine doing such a terrible thing like this, but I know you well... you will stop killing him for such a stupid thing like the title... this thing is nothing but your heart is more than just a perishes gold... revenge is not the solution.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": Aha! So you knew from (Akira), Right?! That little…..

(Shun Di) "angry": (Akira) didn't tell me... I swear to god & don't you ever curse on him, you hear me?

(Aoi Umenokouji): Do you know what (Akira) is doing? Absolutely nothing! All he cares about is (Pai) only not me, he never fall in love with me, master.

(Shun Di): Awwwww sweetheart, someday, someone will knock on your door & giving you his heart.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "smirking": Nice quote, master, really, you know what I'm leaving.

(Shun Di): Where?!

(Aoi Umenokouji): To have some fresh air.

(Shun Di): That would work…. WHAT?!

He knew that she's gonna kill (Brad) as fast as she could...

(Aoi Umenokouji): What, master?

(Shun Di): Do whatever you want & end yourself in jail, think about it.

She slammed the door harder, & walks off while (Shun) looks on.

* * *

(Brad) was in the lemozen car having a lot of fun with the girls, (Aoi) looks to the lemozen car & saw him on it, she wore her ninja dress, she throw & aimed a star ninja on the glass of the lemozen car & hit one of the girls in the head, the girl who was injured with it was dying, & the girls were shouting while (Brad) who was terrified & courage in the same thing to know who did this & took the injured girl to the nearest hospital, he was out, while the girls & the driver were in to check on their friend, good thing they sew her head & the bleed was stopped, she was frustrated for hitting in the wrong way & remembering her master's words for her...

_(Shun Di): "you will stop killing him for such a stupid title" "this thing is nothing but your heart is more than just a perishes gold" "revenge is not a solution" "revenge is not a solution" "revenge is not a solution" "solution" "solution" "solution"._

These words focused in her mind not to kill the guy for such a useless thing, but she insist to do her mission, & it's killing the target (Brad Burns), he was walking & smoking a cigarette, he noticed a shadow & he followed it, it was (Aoi) herself, but he doesn't know it was the girl who beat her in the competition & saved her life, she began to fight, big punch in the face, then a low kick in the leg, she toasted her leg in his luges, he screams in pain, but he grabbed her leg & knocked her on the floor, & grabbed her clothes to get up with his both hands, then he put her arms with his hands as well & surround it on the wall, (Aoi) started to be frightened, breathing after all the fight she had, so is (Brad), he took off the scarf on her face, reviling that it was the girl who met her before, the silent began with those two….

(Aoi Umenokouji) "breathing": Kill me... I deserve it... I tried to kill you, to end your life.

(Brad Burns): You almost killed the girl who got nothing to do with you.

(Aoi Umenokouji): I don't care.

She pushed his hands & took off her cloth, her bra was appeared...

(Aoi Umenokouji) "screaming": JUST DO IT!

(Brad Burns): Who the hell are you?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": You know me, (Brad), I'm the girl who lost to you... you took everything I had, since you started to woo me... & I didn't like it... "breathing for 3 seconds" & I became the no.1 loser, everyone was talking about that including you & your fucking whores.

He was about to slap her in her face but he stopped...

(Brad) "angry": Tell me who are you? You want the trophy? You want the title? fine, I don't give a damn about it….

She started to remember her master words again when he said...

_(Shun Di): "this thing is nothing but your heart is more than just a perishes gold"_

(Aoi Umenokouji): Get off me.

(Brad Burns): I will, but if I saw your face again, I'll kill you this time.

She started to be frightened again when (Brad) threats her...

(Aoi Umenokouji): By the way, my name is (Aoi)... (Aoi Umenokouji).

(Brad): Nice name, (Aoi)... better than (Alisha).

She disappears & he looks on.

* * *

_**Too much drama, i know, but i hope you guys like it.**_

_**i would appreciate to know your reviews, thank you ^_^**_


	3. Frustration with relatives

The next day…

(Franko): Wake up, signore.

(Brad Burns) "angry": How many times do I have to tell you that… 'stunned' (FRANKO)?! You're alive!

(Franko) "happy": "laughing" yes, signore... I'm alive & this time no breakfast for you.

(Brad Burns) "childish": WHAT?!, Are you kidding me? No no, no, no, I want my breakfast, I don't care.

(Franko) "happy": "laughing" No, signore, I can't do this, you're the one who said that you eat whatever you want.

(Brad Burns): Look man, really, I want to celebrate with you for your return, you don't know how much I suffered when you're in the hospital... &... I'm really sorry for shouting you, man.

(Franko): I never get angry with you, signore, ok, here is a breakfast.

(Brad Burns) "childish": Yaaaaaaaay, I'm happyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

(Franko): you'll always be my master.

(Brad): & you'll always be my favourite (Franko)

* * *

Later, When (Brad) was eating...

(Brad Burns): Hey, why don't you eat with me? Seriously.

(Franko): Can't do it, it's against the law of your father.

(Brad Burns): You know what? Fuck him….. I'm serious, man, this guy never gave you his money right?

(Franko) "frightened": I…I…

(Brad Burns): Tell me the truth, who gave you money, was it me?

(Franko): 'sigh'….. Yes, signore.

(Brad): Good, now EAT! You know what the doctor said, eat a lot of vegetables & salad as well for your… health.

(Franko): You knew my illness, didn't you?

(Brad Burns) "frightened": I….. no, man, why?

(Franko): Long time ago, I went to quit my job cause I was so sick, but your father insist to stay here with you or else he will put me in jail for some cases I didn't do it.

(Brad Burns) "angry": Really? Did my father do this to you? Give me the phone!

(Franko) "frightened": But, sir…..

(Brad) "angry": Just give me the phone, (Franko)!

Then suddenly the phone rang, (Brad) went to check who's calling, to see that it was his dad...

(Brad Burns) "angry": About time to show off, father!

As he answers the phone...

(Brad's dad) "angry & shouting": HELLO!

(Brad Burns) "angry": Yeah, what do you want for me?

(Brad's dad) "angry & shouting": YOU! You dare to do this?! To ruin my life? My reputation? What kind of a man are you? You're nothing but piece of shit, you son of a bitch!

(Brad Burns) "angry & shouting": I'm gonna ask you the same, What kind of a man are you, dad, ha?! Tell me!

(Brad's dad) "angry & shouting": You dare to shout in my face, you asshole! Don't you know who I am?!

(Brad Burns) "angry & shouting": Oh yeah I know what you are, dad, you're a millionaire, a big FUCKING MILLIONAIRE, I kept myself in my room when you took something from me & threw it away like it's nothing, I saw you doing many mistakes in your life, cheating my mum & hooking up with some secretaries, oh & you blackmailed my waiter….. our waiter….. (Franko)….. yeah, you told him if he quit he will go to jail & YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT HE WAS SICK & HE'S ABOUT TO DIE & YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE AS WELL, & OH YEAH I know that. 25 years daddy, 25 FUCKING years I kept myself silent, & for what?! FOR NOTHING! FOR ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING! You know what you are, dad?! A cold blood, a SON OF A BITCH YOU ARE, SO FUCK YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!

He hung up the phone & threw it away while (Franko) looks on...

(Franko): Uhhhh, signore…. You didn't have to do it.

(Brad Burns) "calm": Look you wanna go home, go now.

(Franko): It's too late, signore, my wife is dead, my son is gone & i don't know where he is… I did this 4 years ago.

(Brad Burns) "stunned": You know what….. you could stay here with me & this time you're no longer a waiter, you're my friend.

The emotions begins when (Franko) was about to cry, (Brad) hugged him like he's a father to him...

(Franko) "emotional": I'll never forget for your kindness, signore.

(Brad Burns): 'sobbed' come on, man, men don't cry.

The two were laughing, as the news on TV shows an injured girl was wounded in her head, that was the reason why his dad called him, (Brad) looks down remembering the girl (Aoi) who tried to kill him, he felt something that he never felt it before, "Love", but he forget that & (Franko) was wondering what's wrong with him.

(Franko): Signore, Is everything ok?

(Brad Burns): Man, I never felt this way before... this girl whom I met her, she was so beautiful... I used to have fun with punch of girls just because they're beautiful from the outside not inside, but this girl... man... she's different, weird, & aggressive too, hah, maybe I'm in love with her, man... shit.

(Franko): That's great, but I don't want to remind you the girl whom you met her 4 years ago, What happened?

(Brad Burns): Don't tell me, man, don't tell me I don't want to remember that fact, she was nothing but a slut, & now she's not in a better place & that's cool to me, it's ok, man, I know you never meant to hurt me.

* * *

_**Toooooooooooo much dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, & the girl who was killed i mean injured on her head suppose to die but i let her live... i like it 'troll face' you mad?**_

_**So anyway, hope you guys like this story & leave some reviews, i would really appreciate it, thanks. ^_^**_


	4. Feelings

In the middle of the night at 1 AM, (Brad) was sleeping, when he woke up by the sound of his waiter & his friend…..

(Franko): Wake Up, Signore.

(Brad Burns) "sleepy": What?!

(Franko): There're some policemen looking for you.

As soon as (Brad) heard that he got up surprised...

(Brad Burns) "surprised": What?! Why?

(Franko): I think it's your father.

(Brad Burns) "angry": That MOTHER F…

(Franko): Quick! Run away, signore, take your purse now!

(Brad Burns) "worried": What about you?!

(Franko): Don't worry about me, just go!

(Brad Burns) "screaming": NO, I will not let you…

(Franko) "screaming": Just GO!

(Brad) changed his clothes quickly & got out before the policemen arrest his waiter to the police's car, he ran away for a half an hour to look for a place that no one knows, he started with the last floor on the roof of the building, he saw an abandoned house, he knocked the door but no one was her, so he smashed the door harder to hide in somewhere, he found a bed & he slept on it.

* * *

The next morning (Aoi) was came back home from visiting her parents when she realize that revenge is nothing, she forget about (Brad) & the tournament either, but everything turned on a black when she saw her door was broken like someone stole the house, she went to see the unknown person who did this, she was surprised when she saw (Brad) in her bedroom & she shouts out, (Brad) woke up on the scream of her, she calls the police to arrest him, it was too late for him when they located the house…..

(Aoi Umenokouji) "frightened & crying": Please help me, there's an intruder in my house, Please!

(Chief) "on the phone": "Ok we located you now, we're coming!"

(Brad) grabbed her neck & threatens her...

(Brad Burns) "angry": if the policemen came to your house & found me, i will kill you immediately!

She was frightened once again, she could've believed that she forgot him, the policemen interred her house, he took her by force…..

(Brad Burns) "whispered & angry": Where is the place where I hide myself in?

(Aoi Umenokouji): Here.

She took him to a secret basement where no one knows it but her, it was under the carpet, she took it off, and opened a secret wooden door, they went down there, & locked the door, he realized that wasn't a good idea cause she forgot to cover it by a carpet, a policeman walked by mistake on the carpet while they were searching the unknown guy which is (Brad) who broke up the house….

(Policeman 1): No sign of him, sir.

(Chief) "radar": "Okay, boys, get out of it, I think that person was kidnapped by the unknown guy".

(Brad) was too close to her when they were hiding from the police, he looked at her the same look that happened when he saved her life, he was too deep in her, felt that he will forget his past….

(Aoi Umenokouji) "confused": Uhhhhhh… (Brad)? They're gone.

(Brad Burns) "dreaming": I don't care.

She pushed him away when he started to get too close to her, he seems like he's in love with her, as for here she wanted to get him out of her house, her mind, & her thoughts…

* * *

In the dining room after half an hour….

(Aoi Umenokouji): What are you doing?

(Brad): What? I need to eat.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "smug": No eating, how about that?!

(Brad Burns) "angry": Look, lady, I don't have much time to fight you or arguing with you, ok?! Cause really I had a bad day, my dad is chasing me like a cat to go back to my hometown, & I don't want to, that's first... second, I wanna live like any human bean, at least I have less money, so please don't you ever call the police, you hear me?!

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": & I don't care about your damn problems, you can go to any place but here... & why you don't wanna go back to your hometown, that's abusing?

(Brad Burns) "angry": Oh, really? It's none of your business!

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": GOD! Please help me forgetting him, I could've believed that he's gone out of my mind, DAMN!

He look at her silently when he heard that, he went out & never came back, she was searching for him, thinking that he's going to the police station to give himself to them, she was worried about him, she felt that she never worried about someone she doesn't know for a few years only, who was her enemy, when she came out to see him, she realized that he was having some fresh air, but he was in the top of the roof…..

(Aoi Umenokouji) "shocked": What the hell are you doing?!

(Brad Burns): You have two choices, (Aoi), no third of them... if I stayed here with you... I won't throw myself out, Or... You said 'No' for not staying her with you & kick me out of your house like a dog I am... then I'm afraid... I'll throw myself... if you have a shred of sense.

(Aoi Umenokouji): You wouldn't?!

(Brad Burns): Yes, I will, I might be crazy but I know what I'm doing, I'm sick & tired of this bullshit.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": How about 'No'?

(Brad Burns) "smirking": Well, then it's goodbye to the cruel world!

(Aoi Umenokouji) "frightened & screaming": NOOOOOO!

He fell of the roof & disappeared...

(Aoi Umenokouji) "frightened": Ok, ok, yes, I want you to stay.

He was hiding from the ladders...

(Brad Burns) "smirking": Say Pleeeeeease.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": What the…..?! I thought u were dead!

(Brad Burns) "smirking": Just say please, & I won't fall.

(Aoi Umenokouji): Promise?

(Brad Burns): I Promise.

(Aoi Umenokouji): You know... I hate liars & betrayers.

(Brad): I swear to god, I'm not lying to you.

(Aoi Umenokouji): Then, yes, please.

(Brad): Ok, you asked for it.

He went to the roof with a sly smile while she was so angry of him that he scared the hell out of her.

* * *

_**Awwwwwwwwwww wait till the next one ^_^**_

_**i would appreciate to see your reviewers, thanks. :)**_


	5. Jealousy

(Brad) was sitting on the floor, as for (Aoi), she was preparing to meet someone & she was about to take off but (Brad) interrupted her….

(Brad Burns): Where do you think you going, sweety?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": I'm not your "sweet", jackass, & I'm not in a good mood for some jokes, Ok?

(Brad Burns): Whoa, whoa, whoa, look who's talking... I'm not in a good mood either, so tell me... where the hell are you going? What did I say about staying here till the police forgot about me at least?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": Do I have to take you any place or….

She had an idea but it was crazy…..

(Aoi Umenokouji) "smile": (Brad), I have an idea….

* * *

Later it was in (Lau Chan)'s Big restaurant, she was hanging in the disguised (Brad)'s hand who wears as a cool man with different cloth, different fake hair with fake beard….

(Brad Burns) "bored": Oh no, what did I get into?

(Akira) arrives with (Pai) holding her hand as (Aoi) looks on with jealousy, (Brad) realize that she used him to make (Akira) jealous by the look on her eyes upon (Akira)'s hand to (Pai)….

(Akira Yuki): Welcome, welcome, (Aoi)... good to see you my friend &…. 'looks at the weirdo Who's that?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry with smile": Oh, uhhhhhhh, that's (B…), (Bryan Beans).

(Brad) was mad of that funny name that (Aoi) gave it to him, which let (Pai) laugh with the rest of them except him.

(Brad Burns) "angry": Hahaha, very funny, missy.

(Pai Chan): Sorry, didn't mean it, but who called your name like that?

He starts talking like a pro & an actor while (Aoi) tries to calm him down before the rest of the people in the restaurant knows him &…. Also she wants to get start to talk while he's trying to keep her away of the embarrassment, (Brad) was holding her shoulders like 2 best friends as she was trying to get away from him…

(Brad Burns) "with African voice": I was born in (South Africa) with an English mother & an African father, I know I know I look like a white man, I have my mum's DNA.

(Akira) & (Pai) were interested to his stories while (Aoi) was so shy, after all that talking about himself (Pai) starts to ask a question…..

(Pai Chan): I wanna ask you a question, How did you & (Aoi) meet?

(Aoi) was about to talk but he interrupted her….

(Brad Burns) "with African voice": Oh, what a day, I'll never forget it... I went to the supermarket to get some stuff for myself & my mum, then, I saw her, with the beautiful bright brown eyes "while he's looking at her as she stays away a little bit"... & her bright face... she was so beautiful that I forgot what did I bought... I asked her can I help you? "with woman's voice" She said yes please with her beautiful voice like a singing bird….. 2 weeks later, I met her again in the same supermarket & I told with all of my heart that I love her so much... I know, I just met her just 2 weeks but that's love, baby... & now many months arrived & here we are in (Tokyo) having our date... Oh, did I mention to you guys that we're engaged? Right, baby?

Whopsy! (Aoi) was too shy when he said that they were engaged, & (Akira) was shocked about that news, she replied with a little smile & a nod…..

(Brad Burns) "with African voice" : See? See that? She's so shy that's why she loves me... I love you, baby.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "shy": I love you too, my pumpkin.

He get too close to her as he kisses her with soft lips, he closed his eyes suddenly like he was really going to fall in love with her, like he believed that fake story, as for her, well… her eyes were opened, (Akira) was so jealous when he saw the mysterious guy continues kissing her, (Pai) was looking at the fake couples showing their love to each other with a smile, (Aoi) stays away from him when she saw (Akira) stared on the 2 of them while (Brad) looks on…..

(Akira Yuki) "angry": Ahem…. Uhhhhhh, (Aoi), can I talk to you in a minute?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "concerned": Uhhhh, sure.

(Brad) & (Pai) were talking to each other, & the others went to another room to talk in private….

(Akira Yuki) "smirking": Engaged, ha? Why did you do this to me?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": Ever since you get too close to (Pai), I felt jealousy... I felt that you'll never get back to me like we used to, that's why I chose someone, &…..

(Akira Yuki) "interrupting": & what, ha? You're a big liar, (Aoi), I never expect that…

(Aoi Umenokouji) "interrupting with anger": Don't you ever call me a liar, (Akira)... you're the biggest liar in the world... you said you'll help me but you didn't... you said I'll be your shadow while you following another one... you get too close to her & it kills me... & you know what was that guy... that guy was (Brad)... you wanna call the police... just do it... I don't need him anymore... he destroyed my life... I was about to kill him but I couldn't, cause that wasn't my nature to kill somebody for a silly reason... oh, & by the way... I'm not in love with him like you see... I did this cause I was jealous... I….. I gotta go.

(Akira Yuki): It's not what you think, I swear, (Pai) & I are friends that's all... & when I said I treated you like a little sister, that was a lie... I…. I love you.

(Aoi Umenokouji): It's too late now, I'm leaving.

The rain starts to fall & she walks off, she sees (Brad) in front of her & realizes that he was hearing every single word, he took her to her home, to forget her biggest pain in her heart.

* * *

At (Aoi)'s home….

(Brad Burns): You shouldn't embarrass yourself with such a stupid move.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": Shut up!

(Brad Burns): I know what's your problem, you were jealous, you felt that he'll loses you, he just did it, (Aoi)... you fell in love with the wrong guy... look at him now... he's too close to (Pai), face the fact... that's why I kissed you... to make sure that he stays out of your way... & what did I told you not to tell anyone that was me? Where's that promise, ha?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": I didn't tell you to do this…. I….. I thought that he'll come back to me but... that was a big mistake... & what's your problem interfering with my life, ha? I don't want anyone interfere mine... "crying" please…. Leave me alone.

He was about to calm her down but she pushes him with anger…

(Aoi Umenokouji) "scream": I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!

She starts crying while he was looking at her in pain, he went to sleep on the couch, as for her, she was in her bed still crying after what happened that night, she calm herself down when she fell asleep, he went to check on her, he saw her sleeping, he touched her hair softly, & he was about to kiss her, but he got back, & went to sleep.

In the morning, she woke up, & she saw him cleaning the house, she looks at him with some smile on her face.

* * *

_**Still so sweet & stupid, i love them together**_

_**The next one will be here in an hour... ;)**_


	6. Heat & Love

In the afternoon, (Aoi) went out again wearing a big hat, & this time (Brad) was sleeping but he was pretending, she went out to go shopping & he started with different disguise, he was wearing white shirt with black vest & black pants, with the same beard but in the same hair, he started to follow her step by step, till she finished shopping, suddenly out of blue, some gangs were teasing & threaten her to give them what she have, (Brad) interfered them….

(Brad Burns): Hey, why don't you leave the lady alone, gentlemen?

Everyone looked at (Brad), & (Aoi) recognized his voice, one of the gangs started to fight but he put him down by flip leg, the other the same but he jumps with a high kick, & so on, but he didn't recognize the leader who threw him out, she start to take him out by a big punch in the face with a steel pipe, she went to see if (Brad) was ok, he was unconscious & was beaten out in his eyes & his face, she carried him away from the place.

* * *

At home, she was healing him, & he woke up in a few seconds…..

(Brad Burns) "confused": Where am i?

(Aoi Umenokouji): you're home.

(Brad Burns) "angry": But, where is that big guy? I wanna kick his… 'as he felt pain in his stomach' Ouch!

(Aoi Umenokouji): It's ok, I took care of him.

(Brad Burns) "confused": L…. Look, next time when you go out.….. you…. tell.. me.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": Oh, is that the problem? I'm so sorry... at least you should thank me for saving your life.

(Brad Burns) "angry": No, lady, you caused us more trouble for the second time, & you almost got hurt!

(Aoi Umenokouji) "angry": Ugh, THAT'S IT!

He grabbed her hand to calm her down...

(Brad Burns) "concerned": Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry, I….. I was just….. worried about you.

(Aoi Umenokouji) "shy": Really?

(Brad Burns): You know... I don't like girls going out without someone taking care of her... that's why.

(Aoi Umenokouji): You know... I forgot about him.

(Brad Burns) "confused": Who?

(Aoi): You know what I'm talking about... now let me take care of you now.

She was wounding him & suddenly while she was getting some medicine, she slipped on his chest & the two of them were looking at each other closely, she felt that she started to fall in love with him, he was holding her softly, but she doesn't want to waste her time with him, she get up on him & went out, he followed her despite his injury, the rain started to fall outside & it was so cold, she was freezing & frightened…

(Brad Burns): Why are you doing this? Why?

(Aoi Umenokouji) "concerned": I….. I can't…..

(Brad Burns): Can't what?

(Aoi Umenokouji): I….

(Brad): I love you.

She was shocked when she heard what he said, her heart was beaten again, he went too close to her, grabbed her body, & kissed her softly, their eyes were closed when they're kissing, like they found something lost for a long time ago, their lips parted as they look at each other for a moment, they kiss again with a French kiss, their tongue were dancing, they stopped, she look at him & touches his injured body slowly & both of them hugging, they went inside & start to making out, he kisses her neck & bit it, she felt so good...

(Aoi Umenokouji): Don't stop... 'as she breathe'.

(Brad Burns): I'll stop if you told me to.

Their moans were too loud as they were hooking up, he rips her kemono & fell on the bed till the lights went off.

* * *

**_hope you guys like it ;)_**


End file.
